


Stolen Delights

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, BAMF Women, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: The first time, Pepper said it was the only time; and then she'd said it was the last time every time since. Four times they don't get caught, one time they do.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Pepper Potts
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Marvel Femslash Exchange 2020





	Stolen Delights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeinessos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/gifts).



> The _“I could eat you whole” levels of desire_ in your likes really spoke to me. I hope you enjoy this unconventional format.

Pepper was nursing her third glass of wine, decidedly slowing down, but enjoying the warmth of her buzz. Just because she'd agreed to throw Peter's graduation party didn't mean she was going to socialize.

"Pepper Potts?"

Well, maybe the night was turning around…

"And you might be?"

"Michelle, but you can call me MJ."

MJ offered her lowball glass and Pepper clinked it.

"Is there someplace private we can talk?"

Pepper raised an eyebrow, "Talk?"

MJ flashed a huge smile and stroked Pepper's forearm.

"I see." Pepper smirked, lopping her finger through MJ's belt loop, pulling MJ toward her suite.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Miss Potts. Your personal stylist is waiting for you in room 3."

Pepper opened the door to her private dressing suite and found her stylist, MJ, sitting _fully nude_. 

"What at pleasant surprise," Pepper couldn't help licking her lips, "I wouldn't have pegged you as the Bergdorf Goodman type though."

"My godfather, Olie got me this summer gig. I saw your name on the list, and here we are."

MJ wasn't one for pretense, and Pepper found that rare for her age but also impossible to resist.

"Well, are you going to unzip me?"

* * *

Running into MJ at Columbia that night was precisely why she had dug out her matching rose-petal pink lace underwear set. Pepper hadn't, however, anticipated waking up in MJ's dorm room, legs tangled together, head pounding. She sat up to see if there was water within reach, nearly smacking her head on the upper bunk. 

"Hey, don't go," MJ pleaded sleepily.

MJ's silk hair scarf was a playfully bright tie dye that, in this setting, only served to remind Pepper of their age difference. 

Pepper ducked down and pressed a chaste kiss to MJ's cheek before pushing out of bed.

* * *

MJ hadn't been inside Avenger's tower since Peter's high school graduation party (not counting the times she'd protested outside). But when an invitation to a BLM banquet showed up in her mailbox, she wasn't going to miss the opportunity to see Pepper again.

The night had been perfect. The Potts Foundation raised an outrageous amount of money for various urgent needs, and she was able to steal another night with one elusive Miss Pepper Potts.

If only she could figure out how to work what had to be a $3,000 espresso machine, she could bring Pepper coffee in bed.

* * *

MJ closed the door to Pepper's office, dropping her bag.

"MJ, what are you doing here?" Pepper looked up from her desk, and MJ's heart stuttered. Pepper was radiant--sun pouring in from the windows behind her.

MJ struggled to remember the question. "I uh...I came with Peter; It's the last day of his internship today and we're going to celebrate after."

Pepper pushed back from her desk, pen twirling in between long fingers. "And you came to see me?"

"I know you said..." 

_Oh, fuck it._

MJ closed the space between them and pulled Pepper into a kiss. She practically climbed into Pepper's lap, desperate to get closer. When they broke apart MJ still had Pepper's blouse crumpled between her fingers.

"Pepper, I can't stop thinking about you. About your smile or how you make me laugh. About how much I hate the work you've done to get the power you have. But also, how turned on I am by the fact that you're often the most powerful woman in any room. How your breath hitched when I took you from behind. How perfect that freckle is just above your left hip. I--"

"MJ, stop talking and fuck me."

MJ wasted no time pushing Pepper's chair back against the desk and dropped to her knees. Pepper hiked her skirt up enough to provide access and MJ didn't bother waiting, opting to rip out Pepper's stockings at the crotch. 

The first time MJ ran her fingers through Pepper's fiery red curls she nearly came from excitement. The sight of Pepper's cunt still gave her butterflies, but she was on a mission. 

"Top drawer," Pepper commanded.

MJ leaned over to open the drawer, immediately spying the lube. The thought of Pepper fucking other people in her office--or just herself, turned MJ on even more. MJ generously coated her fingers with lube, not planning to be gentle.

Pepper gripped the armrests of her chair while her heels pressed into MJ's thighs. She knew they would leave a bruise, and she would rub her fingers fondly over the purpling skin later that night. MJ started with two fingers, working a steady pace. Pepper was pushing down onto her fingers, chair straining under the pressure.

"Yes, that's good. More. Faster."

MJ thought she would never tire of Pepper's commands. She pressed up off her heels for more leverage, pushing Peppers knees wider in the process, easily adding a third finger. She increased her pace making Pepper wait just a bit longer before she started on her clit.

They were both so wrapped up in what they were doing, they didn't clock the office door opening.

"MJ? Karen says you're in Miss Potts'--Oh, oh no...I'm sorry I didn't...I should have knocked but I…"

MJ scrambled up, covering Pepper with her body.

"Peter, get out. NOW!"

Peter walked out without another word. MJ's heart sank. Pepper was never going to...stop laughing? 

"Pepper?"

She couldn't respond, she was laughing uncontrollably and apparently it was contagious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta work miri_cleo.


End file.
